We Need You
by FanWriter02
Summary: What if on the Race to the Edge Season 4 episode "Midnight Scrum". What if Toothless hadn't knocked the sword out of Ryker's hand in time to save Hiccup from getting hurt? Rated T for very slight violence. Back from Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M ALIVE!**

 **Guys.**

 **Season. 4. Of. Race. To. The. Edge. Was. Absolutely. AMAZING!**

 **If you haven't seen the season, I totally recommend you go and watch it. NOW! Guys, it was so awesome. Not only did we get LOADS of Hiccstrid (guys, I fangirled so hard. I could hardly breathe when they first kissed!) but it was also hilarious, action packed, and full of "What!? Did that seriously just happen!?"**

 **So at the end of Blindsided, I just sat there for a second staring at the screen like "Do I dare go to the next episode?" Then, I thought, "Ugh, is this going to be like other series I've seen where they kiss once and never bring it up again?" so I clicked the next episode and almost right away they share an almost-kiss and then another kiss! I was so thrilled! What will season 5 bring!?**

 **Well, anyways, here is a new FanFiction. Please review, and I'll update soon! :D**

* * *

"Get him Toothless!" Stoick shouted, aiming his battle axe towards Ryker. Astrid smiled when she saw Toothless step forward and open his mouth, preparing to fire at the man who'd kidnapped Hiccup.

But then, Astrid's heart skipped a beat when Ryker grabbed Hiccup's shoulder, forcing the still dazed boy out in front of him, holding his jagged sword closer to Hiccup's body then Astrid would've liked. Toothless's screech faltered, and the purple in his throat died.

Even though Astrid and Stormfly were hovering in the air behind Stoick, Astrid could still here what Stoick said. "Let him go, Ryker."

Toothless barked in agreement, growling fiercely at Ryker, but not firing for fear of hitting Hiccup.

Ryker laughed, pressing the swords blade to Hiccup's chest. "I don't think so. If you want this boy to live a little bit longer, you'd better back off and let me take him to Viggo."

Hiccup seemed to snap back into awareness, for he began to struggle and writhe in Rykers strong grip. But Hiccup had gotten the wind knocked out of him, so hadn't regained his strength to full force.

Astrid's mind was reeling. She wasn't sure what to do. Maybe she could fly up behind Ryker and surprise him, but she had a strange feeling that Ryker wasn't that stupid. Besides, he could still hurt Hiccup in just the split-second Astrid hurt Ryker.

"Hiccup." She whispered, fearing for what might happen. What to do, what to do, _what to do!?_

"Dad, I'll be fine." Astrid heard Hiccup say. Ryker immediately slammed his beefy fist over hiccup's mouth, silencing him from saying any more. Hiccup stared at Stoick, his eyes telling him to just go.

Hiccup was way too selfless. Even now, when he had a sword pressing against his chest, he was thinking about their safety instead of his own. She could tell that all he wanted them to do was to run, get out before they got hurt.

Ha. Not happening. Astrid wasn't leaving without Hiccup, and she had a very strong feeling Stoick felt the same way.

Ryker pressed the sword closer to Hiccup, the blade now resting against Hiccup's chest. Astrid gulped, knowing Ryker wouldn't hesitate to kill Hiccup. Although Viggo probably wanted to kill him himself, the poster had said Hiccup had been wanted dead or alive. Ryker would definitely kill Hiccup if Stoick didn't cooperate.

Stoick took a half step forward, then set his foot back, as though struggling against an invisible force to reach his son. "Let him go." Stoick growled, his voice lower, deadlier, darker, and fiercer then Astrid had ever heard. She had never seen Stoick this angry- not even when Hiccup had tried to train the monstrous Nightmare. Never, had Astrid heard him this angry.

"NOW." Stoick repeated, his hand waving the battle axe in a small arch, threatening Ryker.

Toothless looked at Stoick, and his eyes also narrowed as he swirved his head back at Ryker. Toothless opened his mouth, purple building in his throat again as a loud screech sounded.

"Let me go alive, with your son, and I won't kill him." Ryker said- or rather shouted so he'd be heard of Toothless's screaming.

Stoick gave a deep laugh, "And let Viggo kill him? I don't think so."

Ryker shrugged. "Then in that case…"

It all happened so fast- and yet so slow. It played out in seconds to minutes before Astrid's terror filled eyes. Ryker pulled the sword back, and Hiccup tried to jump aside as the sword came down, embedding into Hiccup's side. Everything was blurry, and Astrid's ears weren't working properly. Everything sounded like they were under water, all except Hiccup's scream. That came piercing loud and echoing right through her skull and deep into her heart.

The beat of Stormfly's wings continued to pound through her head as she watched Ryker withdraw the sword, and let Hiccup crumple to the ground. But that was about all he had time to do, for Toothles leapt forward, taking after the man who was now scurrying away as fast as possible.

Astrid's senses snapped back all in one sudden moment, and it left her gasping for air. She ignored her shock, not hesitating to jump off Stormfly's back eight fee to the ground, stumbling slightly as she found her footing. She stumbled forward, never slowing her pace a she made in made haste after Stoick towards Hiccup's body.

Stoick crashed to the ground beside his son, hurrying to roll Hiccup over onto his back. Astrid zipped around to Hiccup's other side, helping Stoick turn him over. The first thing she noticed was the blood. Thor, all that blood. Hiccup's armor was slick with it, and the bottom of his red shirt was soaked in the stuff. Astrid froze at the sight, barely able to breathe when she saw the large slit in the copper armor. The blood was bubbling from the wound, and the sight made her want to be sick. But she fought against it, for she was a Viking, and Viking's couldn't be squeamish. But this was Hiccup! And he had just suffered from a severe stab wound to the stomach… can somebody even survive that?

But Hiccup was breathing- thank goodness. His breath was shaky and rattling in his chest, each breath coming out as a gasp. Each one sounded hard to do and painfilled, making this situation feel so much more real and life threatening.

Astrid looked at Hiccup's face, and hated how white it was. The saying "face as white as snow" now made sense to her. His face was literally starch white, and his auburn hair only accented it, making it look that much paler. She raised a shaking hand to brush away a wayward bang that fell across his closed eyes, trying to stifle a sob at the sight of him so limp and lifeless.

"No, please, Hiccup, no, please be fine. Thor, Hiccup don't leave us. Stay with us, Hiccup. It's going to be okay…" Astrid rambled, feeling like she had to say something positive. That's how she was. In an un-positive situation, she spoke positive. Unlike Fishleg's who seemed to like being their voice of doom.

"Son, so sorry." Stoick murmured, his eyes wide and un focused as he stared at Hiccup's wound. "I should've stopped him…"

Toothless rushed over then, cooing nonstop in worry as he ran around them, unsure as to where to go. He stopped by one of hiccup's hands, thrusting his snout under it, but immediately with drew it, a small streak of blood streaking his nose. Toothless growled at the blood that covered Hiccup's hand, for it had been sitting in the puddle. Toothless then groaned in worry before licking the blood of his nose, then off Hiccup's hand.

The other riders landed their dragons around them, all looking stricken and shocked. Astrid whipped her head around, sighing in relief when she saw Fishlegs and Heather rushing forward. Those two knew the most about medical manners- especially for such a serious case as this. Astrid knew the first aid for minor cuts or broken bones, but nothing for a deep stab room under the ribs.

Fishlegs froze in place when he saw Hiccup, his hands going up to his mouth as he gasped out a "Oh Thor."

Heather didn't stop, being the master of action. She immediately dropped the ground, hurrying to dig through Toothless's saddle bags for the water canteen and emergency bandages. She glanced behind her shoulder at the still shocked Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, get over here and help me! He's losing so much blood-"

Fishleg's launched forward, pushing Astrid aside as he bent down to help Heather. Stoick seemed to snap out of his daze as well, for he too leaned forward asking what he could do to help.

Astrid moved up to Hiccup's head, lifting it and setting it in her lap so he'd be more comfortable. She hesitated before pushing his bangs out of his face, revealing his white face all the more. She choked on a sob as she glanced back at the others, hurrying to look back at Hiccup's face when she noticed they were starting to cut away Hiccup's armor and shirt around the wound. Usually, she didn't have a problem with blood- but this was _Hiccup's_ blood.

It was different.

"Astrid, make sure he doesn't struggle." Heather said, her voice calm and even, although Astrid knew she was anything but. But she didn't say anything as she grabbed Hiccup's hand, squeezing it slightly to let him know she was there- if he could tell at all in his unconscious state.

"Stoick you'd better hold down his legs, he's going to struggle." Heather added a bit quieter since Stoick was literally right next to her. But Astrid still caught the words, and they made her heart tighten all the more to think that whatever Fishleg's and Heather were going to do to Hiccup- that it was going to hurt him _bad._

Astrid didn't dare look. She knew if she did, she'd pass out. It was a strange feeling- one she'd never experienced. Well, not since Hiccup lost his leg. What was it with Hiccup and making her panic like this? He worried her constantly.

Although Astrid wasn't watching, she knew when Heather and Fishlegs were cleaning the wound. Hiccup's body jolted forward as though he wanted to sit up, and his eyes squeezed shot as he cried out in pain. He didn't actually scream- which made Astrid think that maybe he hadn't been fully unconscious earlier, but only semi-conscious. Either way, he was in a lot of pain, and to see him in pain made her heart ache for him.

His breathing was loud, gaspy and wheezy, making it hard for Astrid to talk and be heard. But she leaned closer to his ear, squeezing his hand tighter in reassurance as she whispered soothingly. "You're okay, hiccup. It's going to be alright. You're fine. We'll get you back to Berk and Gothi can look at you, everything'll be fine. It'll be okay." She rambled quickly, hoping she sounded somewhat comforting.

Toothless had wrapped his body around Astrid, his tail going to wrap around Stoick's body and Toothless's tailfin rested by Hiccup's prosthetic. The dragon had his large head resting by Astrid's knees, near Hiccup's head. He cooed worriedly, nudging Hiccup's shoulder comfortingly.

"T-Toothss…" Hiccup whispered weakly. Toothless immediately lifted his head, touching his nose against Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup blinked his eyes, but didn't open them. "H-hurts…"

"I know." Astrid said softly, trying to steady her voice. "But it'll be alright. Fishleg's, Heather and your Dad are taking care of you. You'll be fine."

"Dad..?"

Immediately Stoick switched positions from caring to Hiccup's wound to instead look at his son's face. Stoick moved forward grabbing Hiccup's other hand and squeezing it. "Aye, I'm here, son."

"S-s-orry…."

Stoick shook his head, his look darkening. "Never." He said hoarsely. "Don't Hiccup. I should be sorry."

"N-no… i-it…" Hiccup's jaw snapped shut and he hissed through his teeth, his eyes once again clenching shut, his grip tightening around Astrid's and Stoick's hands. The two looked at each other, each one feeling pained at watching Hiccup suffering.

Stoick patted Hiccup's hand before releasing it, instead setting it on top of Toothless's head. Hiccup ran his hand weakly back and forth over Toothless's scales before letting it sit motionless, too weak and pained to find the strength to move it.

"Done." Heather stated flatly. She leaned back, and only then did Astrid look. She really shouldn't've for the blood was still everywhere. On Heather's hands, on Fishleg's hands, even Stoick's. And it was on all their cloths, even Astrid's. Even Toothless still had blood on his nose from where he'd touched Hiccup's hand.

"He needs to get to Berk. Gothi will know what to do better than us." Heather went on. "I don't think anything internal was damaged, because the sword went right below his ribs and towards his back. A kidney perhaps… but I don't think it went deep enough for that. His rib is bruised for sure, but I really can't tell anything else…"

"He's not coughing blood, which is a good sign." Fishleg's added, his voice stuttering and cracking in his panic. Fishleg's did not do well with stress.

"The let's get him to Gothi." Stoick said, standing before leaning back to pick Hiccup out of Astrid's and Toothless's hold. Hiccup groaned loudly, burying his head against Stoick's chest to muffle the sound. Toothless jumped to his feet, stepping closer to Stoick's side to let him know he was ready.

Stoick climbed into the saddle, positioning Hiccup carefully in his arms while also trying to get his feet into the pedals. Then, Stoick tapped his heels against Toothless's side, although it really was unnecessary, for Toothless was already taking running leaps towards the air.

Astrid whirled around and whistled for Stormfly. Her dragon stepped forward, squawking happily at her rider. Astrid grabbed the saddle, leaping aboard at the same moment Stormfly leapt into the sky. The other riders were also scrambling back into the dragon's, for once no body having to tell the twins or Snotlout to actually do something.

Astrid urged Stormfly faster, but nobody could catch up to a Night Fury when it was flying at top speeds. Already Toothless and Stoick were a long way ahead of them, nothing but a black blob against the blue sky. Astrid sighed, realizing she was shivering in fear.

And Astrid Hofferson didn't shiver in fear for absolutely no reason. In fact, she never shivered in fear, never ever showing that she was afraid.

But Hiccup being hurt and literally knocking at deaths door, that had her afraid. No, that had her _terrified_.

Because she knew a world without Hiccup in it was a blank, empty, lifeless world. Hiccup was everything to her… and if he died.

She would die to. Inside, her heart would go out.

"Hiccup, please… please be okay." Astrid whispered to absolutely no one. But she hoped, that somewhere, someone was listening.

 **So dramatic, I know. But I haven't done a dramatic FanFic in a long time.**

 **So yeah, I know I said I'd be on Hiatus until the 24** **th** **, but honestly after watching RTTE season 4, I couldn't stay away any longer! So here you go all, and enjoy! If you're knew to my stories, you should go check out my other ones. I've written quite a few other HTTYD FanFictions, so if you're in that fandom totally go check them out.**

 **Thanks all, and until Chapter 2!**

 **-FanWriter02**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, Chapter 2! Also, I need some ideas for a longer story of some sort… I have like no ideas for chapter long stories. So, any ideas? :D**

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

The flight home seemed to be dragging by so agonizingly slow. Eventually, Toothless did slow his pace, mainly because he had a four-hundred-pound man on his back. But he slowed enough for the others to catch up and fly close by, all remaining silent. Even Tuffnut had nothing to say.

Astrid kept on continually glancing over at Hiccup, making sure his chest was still rising and falling- that he was still alive at all. Stoick held onto Hiccup with both arms, his grip firm so Hiccup wouldn't slip or fall.

It had been nearly two hours since they'd left the island, and only then did Stoick speak.

"He's not breathing!"

Those words sent daggers of terror through Astrid's heart. She immediately directed Stormfly over by Toothless, her eyes fixed on Hiccup's still body.

Toothless shrieked, then dove towards the water below. At first, Astrid was confused by what he was doing, and thought for a moment that Stoick had lost control of the tail fin, but then she saw the lone sea stack. It wasn't very big, but big enough for them to land on.

Toothless landed, and Stoick immediately slid off, laying Hiccup on the ground before him. Stormfly and the others landed, Astrid jumping to the ground and ran over, kneeling down beside Stoick.

Hiccup's chest wasn't rising and falling, he wasn't making a sound, he wasn't moving at all. Toothless was panicking, running around the trio multiple times barking all the while. He finally stopped by Hiccup's head, nudging him and ruffling his hair with his breath before taking off again.

Astrid crossed her hands and began to press against Hiccup's chest, hoping to force some air into him. She paused, thinking that maybe she should do mouth to mouth, but hastily began pressing his chest again, not entirely sure how to do that anyways.

Stoick was gripping Hiccup's hand tightly, his eyes fixed on Hiccup's white face. Hiccup's mouth was open a crack, but no air was leaving or entering it. Now his lips were as white as his face, and that made Astrid work harder. If he didn't get air in him soon, his heart would stop- then…

The others landed around them, each hurrying to clamber off and gather around Stoick and Astrid. Heather knelt beside her, but didn't offer her help when she noticed how Astrid was already doing all she could.

"Hiccup… please breathe." Astrid huffed as she continued. "Breathe. Breathe!"

Stoick didn't say a word, but his gaze fell on Astrid's face, his entire expression stricken with grief. Astrid paused for a moment, shaking her head in horror.

"No." she whispered, continuing the chest compressions. "You'll breathe, Hiccup Haddock, or I'll never speak to you again!"

Still hiccup didn't breathe. Nearly a minute had passed since they'd landed, and she knew he was running out of time. A few more minutes and he could be gone…

"Please." Astrid sobbed, giving a fierce push on his chest. To her amazement and delight, Hiccup lurched forward, giving a loud gasp as he sucked in the air his lungs needed so desperately. He fell back, but Stoick caught him before he could hurt himself.

Astrid leaned back, closing her eyes in relief. "Thank Thor." She whispered. She looked back at Hiccup's face, noticing how he was now breathing heavily and was still unconscious.

"How much further till we reach Berk?" Snotlout asked, glancing around at the sea surrounding them.

Tuffnut licked his finger and held it in the air. "I'd say about an hour!" he predicted.

"How in the archipelago can you tell how long it's going to take by testing the wind?" Ruffnut asked, knocking Tuffnut in the head. She was obviously worried, not in the mood for anything ridiculous her brother said.

Stoick stood back up, Hiccup once again in his arms. "I'd say we have about a half hour left." He said as he climbed aboard Toothless once more. The dragon jumped into the air as soon as Stoick had his feet in the pedals.

Astrid hurried to climb back onto Stormfly, then she too was in the air. Stormfly flew up alongside Stoick and Toothless, and Astrid once again took up her place watching Hiccup, even more closely then she had before. She didn't want him to stop breathing again.

Finally- after what felt like an eternity- Berk came into sight. As soon as Toothless caught sight of it he sped up, once again flying at top speeds. The others were left behind as the black dragon zipped across the sky, nothing but a black blur.

Astrid already knew where Stoick was taking Hiccup- straight to Gothi's hut. So she landed on the elders hut platform. She climbed off, not surprised in the least at not seeing Toothless outside waiting. He would never leave Hiccup- especially when he was injured.

Astrid heard the others land behind her, but she was already opening the door and inside, not bothering to look back and make sure. The room was a bit darker then Astrid thought it should be, but it wasn't pitch black either. There was only one window that let in a stream of light, since the sun was quickly setting. There were lanterns and candles scattered throughout the hut, helping to give the room the much-needed light.

Stoick and Toothless were over in a corner where the most lanterns were sitting. She heard quiet murmuring, but that was all.

She moved forward, pushing past Toothless so she could walk around the bed to see what was going on.

Gothi had set her staff aside, and was now removing the bandages from around Hiccup's stomache. Astrid watched carefully, holding her breathe as she watched. Hiccup was breathing deeply, his breath still raspy and short. She couldn't even imagine the pain he must be in. Inhaling and exhaling probably pulled at his wound, making it hurt all the more.

Astrid directed her gaze back to Hiccup's face when he moaned. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it to let him know he wasn't alone. To her surprise, he squeezed back- very slightly- but it was a bit of pressure. Enough for her notice.

"Hiccup? Are you awake?" she whispered softly.

Hiccup moaned again before his eyes blinked open a crack, and he squinted up at her. He closed his eyes again and heaved a sigh.

Astrid patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Shh, you don't have to talk. Gothi's taking care of you now."

"H-hard… t-to breathe…" Hiccup whispered, his voice cracking and hoarse.

"You bruised a rib…" Astrid offered, hoping that was the right answer. She looked back at Gothi, hurrying to turn back to Hiccup when she noticed that Gothi was unwrapping the last layer ofo bandages.

Hiccup hissed through his teeth, and his grip tightened around Astrid's hand. Toothless moved closer to him, nudging Hiccup's arm reassuringly.

"Ick." Hiccup groaned. "F-feel s-so… rotten…"

Astrid smiled faintly at his attempts to bring humor into the situation. But since he moaned it rather than say it matter a fact like he usually would've, it didn't really turn out funny. But it did make her calm down a bit more, seeing that Hiccup was aware enough to try sarcasm at least.

"I know." Astrid said, again for the hundredth time pushing his bangs off his sweaty face. Hiccup's eyes slid closed and he leaned against her hand, sighing in contentment.

"Gothi says his internal organs are all okay." Stoick informed Astrid, still not realizing that Hiccup was awake. "But it's still deep and he lost a ton of blood… so he'll be in bed for a while."

"Nuh…" Hiccup groaned. "No bed…"

Stoick's eyes widened and set his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You're awake!" then, he became stern, "And yes. You'll be in bed until you're completely better."

"Dad…" Hiccup tried to argue, but his voice died out into a pained whimper. Stoick patted his shoulder sympathetically before returning his focus back to Gothi.

"Okay, she's going to stitch the wound, Hiccup." Stoick informed them. Astrid nodded slightly, knowing what she needed to do. She let go of Hiccup's hand, then leaned over his chest, placing both her arms over him to keep him from moving. She didn't push down because she knew he was already having a hard time breathing, but she was prepared to do so when the time came.

Hiccup gasped, and his entire body went rigid. Astrid pressed down when he tried to sit up, and under the slightest pressure Hiccup went limp, his head lolled to the side as he fell unconscious again.

"Oh, Hiccup." Astrid said worriedly. She leaned back and once again picked up his hand. A few seconds' past before Stoick let out a heavy sigh.

"She's done."

Stoick and Astrid helped Hiccup sit up since he was unconscious so Gothi could bandage his wound. Once she was done, she pulled down Hiccup's dirty shirt before giving a curt nod, then she scuffled off, her staff clicking against the wooden floor. She grabbed a small bottle of the shelf, then handed it to Stoick along with a piece of parchment.

"Thank you, Gothi." Stoick said gratefully. Gothi nodded, then pointed towards Hiccup, then the door. She nodded then gave a half smile before turning back around and slowly walking towards a door in the back.

Stoick turned to face Astrid, his face filled with relief. "Guess that means I can take him home."

Astrid smiled, feeling her heart fill with relief. Thank goodness, that had to be a good sign. IF Gothi was already sending Hiccup home, he should be fine.

"Do you need my help?" Astrid asked tentatively, not sure if that was being too forward or not.

Stoick shook his head, "No, I think Toothless and I can get him home just fine on our own. But if you could go and tell Gobber what happened would be great."

Astrid nodded, then gave Hiccup's hand one last squeeze before letting it go and turning towards the door.

"Astrid." Stoick's voice stopped her. She paused, then turned to face him.

"Thank you." He said simply. "You're a good friend."

Astrid nodded softy, giving a little smile. Stoick returned the smile, his face softening as he gave her a little nod.

Astrid turned back to the door, opening it and stepping out into the dimly lit world outside. The sun was gone, and now only the last few hazy streams for it were the only things that lit the sky- save for a few stars that had decided to make an appearance.

The others immediately jumped forward, questions flying from every direction. Astrid held up her hands to calm them down, her smile still plastered on her face.

Everyone quieted, then they began to laugh in relief when they noticed that Astrid was smiling.

"So he's going to be okay?" Fishleg's asked carefully, his hands tapping together worriedly.

Astrid nodded with a shaky laugh. "Yes- I mean, he'll be confined to bed for a little while, but otherwise he should make a good recovery."

Everyone let out a cheer, the twins turning to high five and head but each other while Heather and Fishlegs hugged. Snotlout just jumped up and down repeatedly, waving a fist in the air.

Astrid turned around when she heard the door creak open, and everyone quieted down almost immediately. Toothhless stepped out, Stoick and Hiccup on his back. Toothless took a few little leaps before he jumped off the platform and sailed over the village below.

"Thank Thor." Fishlegs murmured. "He looked really hurt…"

"He still is. But he should be okay." Astrid replied. She walked over to Stormfly, climbing on slowly. She felt like she could actually breathe again, like life could go on without something terrible happening. Now knowing that things were going to be okay.

With that in mind, she and Stormfly took off.

 **Uck, I can't decide if I should do a Chapter 3 or not… I guess if I get into the writing mood I will. And of course, if you guys all want me to! :D**

 **Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews. Ta ta for now!**

 **-FanWriter02**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

 **Ahhh… *takes a deep breath* so nice to be back! I've missed writing, but it was nice to have a little break. But here I am, returned for a third chapter!**

 **So, I got a lot of requests for some father/son bonding. So, that's what I plan to do!**

 **Thanks all, bye bye!**

* * *

Toothless gently dropped onto the stone of the top step before the door. Stoick carefully stepped off, still holding Hiccup in his arms. Hiccup moaned softly, but otherwise stayed asleep.

"Shh…" Stoick whispered as he made his way to the door. He pushed it open with his boot before walking inside the building, Toothless following close behind. The dragon slapped the door closed behind him with his tailfin, jumping hurriedly after Stoick who was already making his way up the stairs.

As soon as they reached Hiccup's loft, Toothless pushed passed Stoick and hastily shot a purple blast at the small fireplace by the window. The few sticks that lay inside it burst into flames, giving off a warm glow immediately.

Stoick smiled, "Thank you, Toothless." he whispered. Hiccup shifted in his arms, and Stoick once again remembered that his injured son probably just wanted to lie on his bed and sleep the night away.

He gently laid Hiccup on the bed, then turned and walked to the dresser, digging through the drawers in search of clean cloths. He pulled out a green tunic- much like one that Hiccup would've worn a few years ago, before he'd left for the Edge. But it looked like it was big enough and would fit him well enough for sleeping in.

Stoick grabbed a few more things he thought he might need before turning back to the bed where Hiccup was softly snoring. Toothless was sitting beside the bed, his green eyes nearly overtaken by his black pupils while he kept watch over Hiccup. When Stoick reached forward to touch Hiccup, Toothless let out a little hiss of warning.

Stoick gave a little smile as he instead reached his hand out to pat Toothless's head. The dragon calmed immediately, giving a little coo of apology mixed with concern. Stoick let his hand fall off Toothless's head, instead letting it fall against Hiccup's shoulder.

"I'm just going to get some clean clothes on him okay?" Stoick reassured. Toothless nodded, then stepped back, as though giving Stoick permission.

Stoick unbuckled Hiccup's chest armor, carefully pulling it over Hiccup's head. He then unwrapped his wrist guards, setting all the armor aside on the floor. Stoick cringed at the sight of the dry blood crusted shirt, contemplating just ripping it off Hiccup and throwing it away. The stain would never come out anyways- not to mention it had a large tear in it.

Stoick pulled it over Hiccup's head carefully, wincing every time Hiccup moaned. Finally, Stoick held the dirty shirt in his arms, and he instantly tossed it in a corner, Toothless hissing at it as it flew across the room.

Even though the fire had begun to heat up the room a bit, Hiccup began to shiver- from chills or from blood loss Stoick wasn't sure. But he hurried none the less to grab the clean shirt and pull it over Hiccup.

When he was finished dressing Hiccup, he pulled several heavy blankets up over his son's chest and under his chin. Hiccup let out a soft moan before rolling- with a little help from Stoick- onto his good side. Toothless rested his head on the bed behind Hiccup's back, propping him up.

Stoick stood for a moment, just staring at Hiccup's sleeping face. He seemed to be resting peacefully, and didn't seem to be in too much pain. Not enough to keep him awake anyways.

Stoick placed one of his large hands on Hiccup's forehead, brushing locks of auburn hair off his forehead. Hiccup sighed and pressed his head into his Dad's hand, his posture relaxing even more at the gentle touch. Stoick smiled again, rubbing his thumb against hiccup's skin slowly. After several seconds, Stoick let his hand fall back by his side, pausing before he bent down and pressed a kiss to Hiccup's forehead.

Stoick turned away, carefully and quietly picking his way across the room to the door. Just as he was about to step down the stairs, a quiet voice halted him.

"D-dad?"

Stoick heard Toothless coo happily, so he turned around, smiling when he noticed Hiccup's half open eyes. "Go to sleep, son."

Hiccup blinked a couple of times, then stirred under the blankets. Stoick noticed- even though the blankets half hid it- Hiccup's arm go to wrap around his stomache.

Stoick returned to the bed, pulling a stool from the desk so he had a seat. He sat down, then lifted the blanket. Just as he thought- Hiccup's arm was wrapped firmly around his wound.

Stoick looked up at Hiccup, his eyes filled with worry. "Are you in pain?"

Hiccup shook his head, but Stoick noticed how he bit his lip. Stoick eyes his son doubtfully before dropping the blanket and standing once more. He walked over to Toothless, reaching into his saddle bags and grabbing the bottle Gothi had given him. He hastily read the parchment before nodding and returning to Hiccup's side.

Stoick uncorked the bottle and poured a little portion into a cup that sat on the bedside table. He sat it down, then leaned forward to help Hiccup sit up. Hiccup didn't say anything- besides moaning or groaning occasionally. Once Stoick had him propped up, he handed him the cup of medication.

Hiccup held it loosely in one hand, his other still wrapped around his wound. He looked into the cup, then back at Stoick. "What is this, Dad?" he asked quietly.

Stoick shook his head. "I don't really know. Gothi gave it to me for you…"

Hiccup hesitated once more before lifting the cup and downing the contents quickly, presumable because the sickly black liquid tasted terrible. Stoick cringed as he got a waft of the stuff that still emanated from the open bottle on the table. Stoick grabbed the cork, stuffing it back into the bottle.

Hiccup dropped the cup into his lap, letting his free hand to his head and hold it as though it hurt. He closed his eyes, taking deep and even breaths.

Stoick grabbed the cup, setting it aside before resting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup? Are you alright?"

Hiccup sighed and nodded. "Y-yeah… stuff tastes horrible."

Stoick looked back at the bottle. "Sorry."

"Nuh… fine." Hiccup mumbled back. His hand moved from his forehead to touch his neck, his hand quickly withdrawing from the area. Stoick noticed, and leaned closer in the dim light to see what it was that bothered him. His eyes widened when he noticed the blotchy brusing against Hiccup's skin- how had he missed that?

Stoick moved his hand from hiccup's shoulder to touch Hiccup's neck gently. He got an immediate reaction almost immediately, for Hiccup groaned and closed his eyes tightly.

Stoick narrowed his eyes, wondering if somebody had tried to strangle his son. "Who did this to you, Hiccup?" he whispered darkly.

Hiccup let out a shuddering sigh, "Masked… man. I… tr-tried to escape- and he caught me with the chain…"

"On the neck!?" Stoick exploded. Hiccup winced at the loud noise, and Stoick quieted, not wanting to cause his son any more pain then he'd already endured. Stoick wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder, bringing him close in a half hug. "I'm sorry, Hiccup." He whispered against his hair. "I'm sorry… why didn't you tell me? You should've told me."

"I know." Hiccup whispered.

Stoick sighed, then pushed Hiccup back, "Tell me next time, alright? If anything's wrong… tell me."

Hiccup nodded drowsily, his eyes flickering. Stoick helped Hiccup lay back down, once again pulling the covers up over his body. Toothless scooted closer his head once again going to rest by Hiccup's side. Hiccup lifted his hand and began to rub Toothless's head softly and slowly. Both dragon and boy's eyes closed, and before long Hiccup's breathing evened out.

Stoick patted Hiccup's shoulder, then turned around and headed for the door. He paused when he heard Hiccup say softly behind him. "I love you, Dad."

Stoick smiled to himself, a warm feeling filling his chest at the words. A few seconds passed before Stoick found his voice again, replying hoarsely. "Love you too, son."

And he meant it.

 **Sorry this was so much shorter than the other chapters, but you got that little bit of father/son bonding! :D**

 **Thanks all, and I'll see you in the next story!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
